1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary mailbox marking attachment designed for clamping around a mailbox with a member supporting a visible marking device that marks the location of a mailbox that is otherwise obstructed from view.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mailbox marking devices employed in the past have included spring-loaded flags designed to indicate that the box has been opened and thus informing the user that mail has been delivered to the box that day. Other marking devices have been employed which comprise a pivotal flag which may be raised to indicate to a postman that the box contains outgoing mail to be picked up by him. Another device designed to be attached to mailboxes includes a flag-mounting attachment designed for convenient mounting of a small United States or state flag on holidays and other appropriate occasions. One disadvantage with the above mailbox marking devices is that the marking devices are not visible at all times and the mailbox can be blocked from view by obstructions such as highly piled snow along the road in the winter.
One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a highly visible mailbox device which may be readily clamped to a mailbox without the necessity of modifying or drilling holes in the mailbox to accommodate the marking device. A further objective is to provide such a marking device that may be quickly and conveniently removed during the summer or at other times when a highly visible indication of the presence of the mailbox is not needed. Still another objective of the present invention is to provide the mailbox marking attachment that is easily visible when the mailbox is otherwise obstructed.